Moving Home Or Not?
by Wishing-For-A-Cullen
Summary: Bella moves to Forks from Arizona and is now attending Forks Boarding School. Where she becomes best friends with her new roommate, Alice. And Alice just happens to be Edward's sister. All Human.


I groaned as I looked up at the building. Brick. All brick. I wondered if they thought that someone was planning to burn the school down. I school that I had been to more often than I would like to admit, and I hadn't even attended the school. But that was what I was doing here now. I was going to this horrible school. If I was being honest with myself then I would admit that the school wasn't all that bad. I looked down to the folder that was sitting in my hand. I glanced in and noticed that somethings were missing. _Of course my mother would do that,_ I laughed quietly to myself.

I walked up the stairs and stepped through the double doors into the cool air conditioned hallway. I pulled out the small piece of paper that had my room number and a short note from my mother written on it. _206, have fun sweatheart._ I shook my head at the paper and my mother. Renee was always one for dramatics but I wasn't happy that she had taken my paper with my roommates name on it. I shrugged and headed for the elevator that I had been up so many times.

As I stepped in I knew exactly what floor to go to and what button to press. It seemed kind of like deja vu and I figured it was just because I had been to this school so many times before. I smiled at the memories I had from going to the dorms. I had came here to tutor kids in many different subjects, but one stuck out the most. Her name had been Alice and we had become friends. I had tutored her for months on Algebra and I wasn't sure she got it even when I finished. It had been so that she could go to the class that she needed to take for the year, but we had spent a lot of the time just talking and messing around. We never left her dorm, but I still considered us friends even if she wasn't willing to take me out of her room to meet her friends.

As I heard the elevator ding I walked out onto the tiled floor. I had fallen on this floor so many times I knew exactly how cold it felt against bare skin. I looked at the room numbers and remembered this hallway perfectly. I couldn't figure out why it seemed so familiar. _200, 202, 204, 206. Bingo!_ I ran my card through the door and when the light on the handle turned green I gently pushed the door handle down and pushed the door in.

"-cutest shoes, Rose!" I heard a tinkling vioce when I firsted started to push the door open. I realized when I started to open it and I heard that, that it meant there was more than one person in the room. I opened the door all the way and looked in. I couldn't believe what I saw. _How does someone get that good of looks?_ I started for a second to long I guessed because the both girls looked to me somewhat confused and I blushed. I didn't like girls, but I was still curious how someone could look like that. The girl must have been a supermodel, she had blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had a perfect body and I was instintally jealous. I looked at the other girl and while she wasn't as beautiful as the first girl she was still extremely pretty. She was short and had short spiky black hair. She was extremely small I looked like she could be snapped in a second. And I knew the instant my eyes hit her that I knew who she was.

"Alice?" I questioned quietly. She grinned at me before jumping up and running to hug me.

"Bella! You're here! Wait why are you here? I'm not flunking math again am I?" She looked so puzzled and confused that I had to smile at her.

"Nope, Alice your grades seem to be in perfect condition." I laughed at her fear of failing a grade again. But then I thought about why I was here and looked around. I had been in this room enough to know whose room it was. "Actually Alice I'm going to school here and you seem to be my new roommate." I smiled at her as I looked at all the pink in the room and at the pink bedspread on one of the beds. The blonde that had been quiet this far started laughing.

"Good luck," she joked to me. "I'm Rosalie, but just call me Rose. And Alice is quite the one to share a room with." She smirked over to Alice and we both laughed at the look on her face. She had her face scrunched up and she was playfully glaring at Rose.

"I'm Bella," I informed her when we finally got our giggles under control. I stuck out my head and shook hers when she put it in mine. That was when I realized that I had blushed or stuttered in the last little while and I blushed dark red and looked away. Alice laughed and looked between us.

"Don't worry everyone is intimidated by Rose. She's just scary," she told me reading my mind. I laughed and smiled at both of them. I could get along with these two and I didn't even feel uncomfortable around them. I looked to the bed that just had the regular tan sheets and walked over to it throwing my bag onto the bed. "Is that all you have?" Alice asked. She looked astonished and I wasn't sure why.

I didn't pack a lot when I came to this school because I didn't have a lot of stuff at my house. I had lived in Pheonix, Arizona for most of my life, but when my mother wanted to go travel with Phil, her new husband I suggested that I go stay with Charlie, my father. Charlie seemed to be really busy though and so I just ended up coming here. Forks Boarding School; it wasn't a school for anything special, just a school for everyday normal kids some of whose parents don't want them. It wasn't that my parents didn't want me, but I did know that some kids here weren't wanted. I had learned a lot from tutoring these kids. It got me a lot of money so I wasn't to worried about not having money. I had enough money to get stuff to decorate my room here and not have to more everything from my room in Pheonix up to Washington.

"Yeah," I murmured to Alice as I looked to my small bag. "But I brought enough money to get new stuff. Not a lot of my old stuff would have survived here," I joked, but it was true. In Arizona it was always hot, but in Forks it almost never stopped raining. I remember coming down during the summers to visit Charlie up until I was fifteen and even during the summers I would have to wear sweats and sweatshirts. I regreted my words though when I saw Alice squeel and jump up.

"Oh good! We can go shopping tomorrow! I needed a new outfit anyway, my old ones are getting well- old." She rolled her eyes and I looked at her like she was crazy. Rose must have found something funny in this for she snorted at Alices comment. I looked curiously over to her, but then Alice's words registered in my head.

"Wait Alice no! I don't like shopping. Lets not go tomorrow." It started out strong and confident, but by the end of my plea I could even hear the whinning in my voice. I really didn't like shopping at all. Alice and Rose stared at me open mouthed like I just grew an extra head. I groaned realizing that they both liked shopping and I was going to end up going more than I would have if I could choose.

"To bad Bella. There will be no argueing. Rose and I were already discussing shopping before you walked in." She turned to Rose seeming to realize something. "And I can get those shoes I was telling you about Rose!" She seemed so excited I was almost sorry for what I had to do next.

"Alice, Rose, please I don't want to go shopping," I was whinning by now. Alice jutted out her bottom lip and I knew that I wasn't going to win this arguement. "Fine Alice!" I groaned and rolled my eyes at her. I was sure my ears were going to burst when Alice jumped up and down and sqeeled. Rose and I looked at each other at the same time and started laughing. After unpacking and getting help from the other two in my room we left so Alice and Rose could show me where Rose's room was. As we headed that way they were telling me about the people at the school.

"My roommate is Jessica. She is super annoying and she is a slut." Rose said it with somewhat of disgust and I wondered if this girl was really that bad. Alice nodded her agreement and I figured she had to be really bad if they both didn't like her. I thought back to earlier that day and how Alice and Rose had accepted me almost immediately. "This is it."

I looked at the door that we were infront of and noticed it had one of those dry earse boards. It had both Rose's name and Jessica's name. The door looked innocent enough and I almost laughed at my own thoughts. Rose swipped her card and opened the door. There was a girl getting dressed in one of the sluttest outfits I had seen. The girl wasn't even pretty, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. The girl getting dressed giggled.

"Oh Ed- Oh it's you." She almost looked mad. I wondered who she had been waiting for. I looked at Rose and Alice and Alice looked like she was going to murder the girl.


End file.
